Sunny's Story - A Warm Welcome for Suzy
Sunny's Story - A Warm Welcome for Suzy '''is about Sunny the Sunflower when Girl Scout Daisies learn how to be friendly and helpful. Sunny's Story This story and the activities that follow emphasize the second line of the Girl Scout Law, being friendly and helpful. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Sunny petal, she will know how '''to be friendly and helpful, just like Sunny the Sunflower. To earn the Sunny petal, do these three things: 1. Enjoy “Sunny’s Story,” then talk about it. 2. Draw a picture based on Sunny’s story. Maybe you’d like to draw what happened in the story—or maybe you’d like to imagine what happened at Buckley’s party and draw that! 3. Practice being friendly and helpful. Sunny's Story - A Warm Welcome for Suzy “Good Morning! Sunny the Sunflower’s cheerful voice rang out through the Daisy Flower Garden. She was smiling and happy and ready to start her day. First, Sunny filled the birdbath. Her bird friends flew down to splash around, chirping happily as they took their morning bath. Next, she took a basket of corn muffins and a bowl of fruit salad over to the picnic table. “That looks scrumptious,” her friend Gloria said. “Thanks for making breakfast for us!” “You’re welcome!” Sunny smiled. “I hope you enjoy it.” As the Flower Friends began to eat, Sunny’s friend Robin flew over and landed on the ground. Another bird was with her. “Good morning,” Robin chirped. “This is my cousin, Suzy. She flew in from California yesterday.” All the birds in the birdbath chirped hello to Suzy. “Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!” “Nice to meet you, Suzy.” Sunny said, smiling “Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden. Would you like some breakfast?” But Suzy didn’t say anything. She just looked down at the ground. “Suzy is feeling a little shy,” Robin told Sunny. “She missed her mom and dad a lot.” Sunny thought for a moment. “Suzy, let’s take a walk together. I’ll show you around our beautiful garden. Pretty soon you’ll feel right at home.” Suzy smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice,” she whispered. Sunny showed her the birdbath and the oak tree and the trellis with flowers growing on it. Then they came to a hole in the ground. Suddenly a furry brown gopher popped his head out of the hole! He was chewing on a lettuce leaf, but he stopped long enough to give them a big, toothy grin. “Hi, Sunny!” he said. “Nice of you to stop by!” “Hi, Buckley,” Sunny said. “This is my new friend, Suzy.” “Nice to meet you,” Buckley said. He waved the lettuce leaf at her. “Want a bite?” “No, thank you,” Suzy said, giggling. “I like lettuce, just not for breakfast.” “Oh, that’s ok,” he said. “Not many people do. Listen, I’m having a party today. Why don’t you both come? I’m going to serve fruit and cheese and raisins and nuts, and lettuce, too, of course! You’ll make more friends, I’m sure.” “Thanks, that sounds like fun!” Suzy said smiling. “And thanks for giving me a tour of the garden, Sunny. I was really homesick at first, but now I feel much better.” “I’m so glad,” Sunny said. “Come on; let’s make some snacks for the party. I bet Buckley would like some lettuce leaves filled with cream cheese and raisins, don’t you?”Category:Daisies